


In Search of Spring

by NadoHunter



Series: Fairytale!AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Logic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: Ludwig has been assigned with a very important task. A task that could eventually end winter's cold and bring back spring to their continent. Ludwig must make it out of the forest with himself and a simple, yet important object in one piece.He must journey through the thick woods, filled with odd and dangerous creatures... as well as a man who seems dead-set on getting something from him.





	In Search of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my fantasy!AU series. If you'll notice, the first one is a Black Butler fic. So this is technically a crossover, in that all of this stuff is going on in the same universe. You can read both of these fics separately, or together. They are written to act as independent stories, but I do have little hints and bits that do cause the stories to add to each other. So it's up to you! They are certainly odd fandoms to technically crossover, but it's because I'm a fan of both and like writing the characters... but I'm too lazy to build a fantasy world more than once when I'm in a mood to write a fairytale!AU.

 

The land had been covered with snow for what might have been a century. The eternal winter the Ice King had brought down upon everyone was long and harsh. Ludwig couldn’t remember a time when flowers bloomed or the sky was blue, or he hadn’t dressed in numerous layers, or huddled next to the fire whenever he could.

He knew he once had, and all the kingdoms had thrived in blissful warmth with only brief periods of winter. Yet today, he awoke to the cold room huddled in his numerous blankets before rising and dressing for the day. He wore an extra warm shirt under his nice, crisp shirt that just screamed wealth. Over it, he wore a deep blue vest. He wasn’t much of a clothes expert himself. That was more of his brother’s thing. His brother always wore his perfect gold crown, unlike Ludwig who didn’t prefer to wear it everywhere. Gilbert also seemed to always have some combination of red, blue, and gold. He claimed it was his  _ aesthetic _ and “dignified him as being super-cool royalty”. Ludwig thought that was a sure way to have people out for your blood if you went around declaring that. Ludwig was the “plain” one of the two brothers. After all, his brother was born and was immediately nicknamed “Snow White”. He did blend in almost perfectly into a snowy field, save for all but his two, deep eyes that were colored as red as an autumn sunset… they were just as fiery too.

Ludwig wasn’t bad looking. His parents theorized he might become a knight-type prince who got to beat back the dark creatures and save a prince or princess... Ludwig was certainly proud of his fighting skill, but the idea of going around cutting off beast’s heads wasn’t especially appealing, nor was being the type of prince to be captured. He woke up every day and got dressed, wondering for a split second if this would be the day his story would begin at long last.

He walked down the long spiral steps that cascaded down the interior of his room tower. He waited for his brother at the bottom of the steps. He tapped his foot expectantly. If Gilbert was “late” anywhere, it was either because he simply meant to, or everyone else had gotten there late.  _ Royalty _ types were  _ never _ late, they were precisely where they are meant to be when they mean to do it.

Gilbert through open his door with a big pompous smile and a fancy pose like he did every morning. Ludwig applauded dully.

“Good morning brother.” He spoke unamused. His ice blue eyes pierced through everything he stared at like the bitter cold that plagued the land every moment, his own brother was no exception to his intense gaze.

Gilbert ran down the stairs, not caring about his fancy entrance anymore. He wasn’t incredibly  _ vain _ exactly… at least not that Ludwig could tell. He simply was completely aware of the amount of praise he received for his stunning physical appearance. He had  _ poems _ written about him, for heaven’s sake. “ _ With hair white as snow, complexion fair and pale, and eyes red as blood, Snow White is the fairest in the land.” _ It was an obvious comment on beauty. Gilbert would always nitpick and say he’d rather be called something other than “fair” or “beautiful”, often flexing to prove his point. Ludwig had nearly spit out his breakfast one morning when his brother declared he wanted to be known as “hotter than hell, and handsome as fuck!”. Looks aside, Ludwig personally thought his brother should be known as kind, stubborn, kind of a jackass at times, but in the end… incredibly brave and someone who will always stick up for his loved ones. That’s what he thought of his older brother, anyway.

“Good morning, cute little brother!” Gilbert grinned and lightly punched Ludwig’s shoulder. Ludwig couldn’t help but huff a small little laugh through his nose and smile. Despite how much of a jerk his brother could be to others, he couldn’t help but adore him. “I’m starved! I hope they serve potato soup!” He licked his lips excitedly.

“I’m not little anymore, Gilbert.” Ludwig smiled and huffed at his brother’s antics.

“Geehh, whatever, no matter if you get anymore taller than me and no matter how old you get, you’ll always be my  _ little _ brother,” he emphasized by reaching up and ruffling Ludwig’s hair affectionately.

Ludwig just grunted in annoyance and put his hair back in its neat form, out of his face. When they made it down to the dining hall, they were indeed having potato soup and bread again for breakfast. Ludwig loved potatoes as much as his brother, if not more, but potatoes every single day for six years grew tiring. Yet he ate his meal diligently, not wanting to appear ungrateful for being able to eat at all.

They were about to leave the table and go about their day, when the King, their father, stopped them. He beckoned them over to him, and they came to him quickly. His gaze wasn’t  quite as cold as the air outside, but it was pretty damn close. 

“Ludwig, I hate to do this to you as you’re so young…” Ludwig resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s words. Both him and his brother treated him as if he were still a small ten-year-old or small child who could barely walk. He very much looked like a young man - if the defined adam’s apple, deep, booming voice, and wide, strong stature didn’t convince them he was a nearly fully grown 19-year-old, he didn’t know what would. “Yet there is no one else I trust to carry out this task. I also consider it a rite of passage to ask this of you.”

At this, Ludwig perked up slightly, eyes fully locked on his father as if he had seen a warm meal that  _ didn’t _ involve potatoes.

“I will take whatever task you give me with pride,” he proclaimed, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his head up slightly.

“I will need you to take a journey to see your grandfather.”

Ludwig’s shoulders fell back down. 

“ _ So this is just an excuse to ‘go see grandpa’?! How childish,” _ he thought, head buzzing with annoyance.

“Yet this won’t be like any normal visit. You will be delivering something very, very important. And unfortunately, the way we used to go is swarming with thieves and assassins, taking advantage of limited resources being traded between kingdoms. So you’ll have to go through the forest.”

Gilbert’s jaw dropped and he immediately grabbed onto Ludwig, nearly sending the tall blonde stumbling to the ground. “You  _ can’t _ send little West through the forest! He’ll be eaten alive! Or killed! Or poisoned… or or… let me go! Or get one of the servants to do it.”

“I am  _ not  _ **_little_ ** ,” Ludwig emphasized, hissing through his teeth and shoving his older brother off him.

“Don’t be a stupid boy. I wouldn’t trust this task to a servant, and we need them here… we’re short staffed as it is. And I am  _ certainly _ not sending you.”

“Why not? I blend in with the snow!” Gilbert boasted.

He grumbled and rubbed his eyes before peering at Gilbert again. “Just because your complexion is fair doesn’t mean you're not a loud walking target. I can hear you singing off key in your room from the  _ dungeon _ .”

Gilbert’s face turned red and he immediately started to awkwardly laugh. “Ye-yeah right! You’re  _ real _ funny, Dad.”

The firm King ignored him and continued. “No... Ludwig is the best choice. He’s calm, he’s smart and strong, and I think he’s ready,” he stated confidently.

Ludwig’s chest fluttered, a small smile appearing on his face from his father’s praise.

Gilbert puffed out his cheeks and pouted stubbornly. “Yeah… well, I’m  _ all _ of those things too, but I guess Luddy can have the spotlight  _ this _ time,” he grumbled.

“You can trust me, Father. What am I supposed to deliver?” he asked, blocking out the sound of his brother’s grumbling.

His father nodded and stood up, silently beckoning the two of them. He took them to his study and took a small box from his desk drawer. He opened the lid, and both Ludwig and Gilbert’s jaws dropped in awe, making sounds of amazement.

In the box was an ornate hand-mirror. It was silver and blue, beautifully hand-crafted, with elegant markings etched into it as well as ornate gems. However, as they soon both noted, there was no “mirror” for the hand-’mirror’. It was nothing but an empty shell, making it look like an ineffective - and overly decorated - tennis racket.

“Hey, Dad, what’s with the no mirror?” Gilbert asked.

The King closed the box and unbuckled his fur and velvet cape from around his neck draping it over a side table and sat down in a large, plush seat. “Your grandfather has sent word that there is a sorcerer that can possibly trap and destroy the Ice King who has come forth. All that was missing was something to trap him in. For such evil to be contained, the case needed to ornate and beautiful, but easy to break. So…” He tied his long hair back, making a slightly proud face. “Since our kingdom is known for our skilled craftsmanship…”

Gilbert and Ludwig both smiled and nodded at each other proudly.

“We were commissioned to use our abilities and materials to make this. And now it must be delivered, as safely and as discreetly as possible. The thick woods, aside from being mostly free of thieves, is one of the only places the Ice King cannot cover with snow.”

“Yeah, and it’s full of horrible monsters and poisonous mushrooms,” Gilbert quipped. “Damn Ice-asshole making my little brother have to do something dangerous… ice-hole.” 

“That’s precisely why I’m also going to give you three things to help you on your journey.” Their father stood up once more, walking over to the old, musty - yet once beautifully detailed and ornate - chest he kept in the corner of his study. Ludwig and Gilbert leaned forward, following a little closer behind than necessary and craning their necks curiously. 

The massive lid took a lot of effort to push open, even with the King’s muscular build. When he did, he first pulled out a large sheathed sword. Ludwig barely restrained himself from leaping excitedly… Gilbert instead held the armor, jumping with an exaggerated “WOAH”. Their father turned and held it out to Ludwig.

“This has been passed through our family for generations. Take good care of it, and wield it skillfully and no beast will stand a chance against you.”

Ludwig nodded, eyes wide as he ran his fingers over the hilt, tracing his hand over the blue sapphires embedded in it. He then firmly gripped it, his cheeks aching from trying not to start grinning widely, and unsheathed the sword in one clean gesture, holding it up to admire it. It was perfectly balanced, its edge so sharp and so thin it seemed it could cut through oak wood with one clean cut. Its surface gleamed and shone even in the constant dim light - he couldn’t imagine how glorious it would be held up with pride charging into battle on a day when the sun was out. Why… it could blind a whole army!

Gilbert whistled, incredibly impressed. “Hey, Brubru, let me swing that around some time too, okay?”

“Huh… oh yes of course,” Ludwig said breaking out of the trance he had been in staring at the magnificently crafted and cared for weapon. He sheathed it and lightly bowed to his father.

“Thank you, I will use it well.”

The King nodded and turned back to his chest. This object was more humble. It was a small leather bag. He placed it lightly in Ludwig’s palm.

“This is filled with a mixture of herbs, they can save someone from being fatally wounded once, but  _ only _ once, so be very careful so you hopefully won’t even have to open it.”

Ludwig nodded and tucked the bag away in his pocket for safekeeping. “I’ll be careful, thank you.”

“Now… finally…” The King bent down and lifted what seemed like a large amount of red fabric. It looked incredibly soft and well made, when it was unfolded, it was very clearly a very nice riding cape with a large hood.

“NICE!” Gilbert announced. “Damn, Luddy, it’s like your birthday came early!”

“It’s very nice, but Father, won’t it call attention to me? It’s a rather bright color,” Ludwig observed.

“A good question, however, the very material this cloak is made from will keep you shielded from danger - if you have the hood over your head, no evil can touch you or lead you astray. It will not hide you, but it will keep you  _ safe _ . So for your poor father’s nerves…” he began as he placed the cape on Ludwig’s shoulders and fastened it on him, affectionately pulling the hood over his son’s head, “keep it on, don’t take it off for even a second while you're in the woods, or you may never make it.”

Ludwig moved the hood out of his eyes, but took his father’s warning to heart. “I’ll keep it on, I promise.”

His father sighed in slight relief. “Well then, I’ll have the servants help prepare you for your journey. You’ll have to go on foot, a horse won’t make the journey. You’ll be supplied with plenty of food and water… but if you run out and you need more food, remember…”

Ludwig finished his worried father’s rambling. “Don’t eat anything that glows or seems too convenient and don’t touch the black vines. I know. Don’t worry.”

Gilbert frowned and gazed up at his younger brother. “Does he have to go  _ today? _ ”

The King nodded. “Yes… as soon as the wizard has the mirror-shell, their army is rolling out to the Ice King’s dwelling to destroy him for good. I’d say the quicker he gets there… the better.”

Gilbert scrunched up his nose like he really wanted to argue, to try and sway his father to let the two of them go together, but he knew it’d be pointless.

“I’m very honored to be in charge of such an important task.” Ludwig bowed lowly in appreciation.

“Oh knock it off, Son, I’m still your father,” the man chuckled.

“Huh? Oh…” Ludwig moved forward and hugged his father, a bit awkwardly, admittedly, but the appreciation and love was still obvious with how the two both gave hugs that would probably crush a smaller man. He let go of Ludwig and patted his soldiers. “Now.. go get ready, I know you're good at thinking of things you’ll need. Everything will be ready after lunch.”

With that, Ludwig headed out of the room, carrying his three gifts with extra care. His brother followed close behind.

“To be honest, sounds like a lot of pressure. It wouldn’t have suited me… not that I couldn’t do it, mind you,” Gilbert babbled to his brother.

Ludwig smiled softly. “Of course, Brother.”

Gilbert suddenly stopped and put a hand on Ludwig’s shoulder, looking down so as not to show the sadness that was creeping onto his features.

“Just… come back in once piece, okay?”

Ludwig studied his brother’s face for a moment, heart beginning to ache. When you’re so close to someone, be it family or not, you might take for granted that you see them everyday. It doesn’t quite strike you how utterly devastating it is to not have that person there until you are pulled away from them. It was worth acknowledging that, for Ludwig, the hardest part of the journey as of yet was going to be getting his foot out the door.

Ludwig put his hand on his brother’s. “I will, don’t worry.”

Gilbert then looked up, aggressively proud, having successfully hidden his anguish. “And if you come back with even  _ one little scratch _ , I’ll hunt down the asshole who did it to you and make them pay!” he announced.

Ludwig chuckled. “What if it’s a tree branch that I just bumped against?”

“I’ll find it… and give it the most intense trim it ever had!” He raised his arm to emphasize his proclamation.

“Oh, well, alright then.”

The two of them laughed together down the hall, sharing one last moment of bonding before they would be separated entirely.


End file.
